Urdahna
Description For an Undine, Urdahna is tall for a woman, standing at a proud 5'3". With very light green skin, dark purple hair and pale blue eyes, she can almost pass for a human. Her hair is shoulder length, which nicely covers her finned ears. She wears a pair of mundane leather gloves to mask her webbed fingers. She uses her height to her advantage when disguising herself, appearing to be a man much of the time. Statistics and Gear Urdahna carries 4 weapons at all times. Katanas (2): Both Adamantine, enchanted with Keen and a different burst each. One with Frost, one with Corrosive. Scythe: Taken from an alternate dimensional room, it was a mundane scythe when she got it. Shortly afterwards, she had it enchanted with Shocking Burst and Speed for extra damage and attacks. Jimmy: A sentient, Legendary longsword. When Jimmy's previous wielder was struck by divine lightning, Jimmy was left behind. Urdahna picked him up, and uses him when necessary. When she ascended to become Mythic, she chose to have Jimmy ascend with her. Jimmy is a bit of a smartass, but there is much about Jimmy that she doesn't know yet. Maybe more will be learned in time, as she uses him more. History Her hometown didn't quite have a name. She is one of the Undines who spend most of their life underwater. Tired of always standing out because of her appearance, she always looked sickly to the others, she left to find ways to blend in. After years of traveling, she was found by a clan of Crowbar Ninjas who brought her in and taught her their ways. As such, she has high regard for them and goes out of her way to make sure she doesn't disgrace them in any way. She doesn't use her crowbars unless needed, because she doesn't feel that she is "worthy" yet. While on a mission in the northern mountains of Golarion, she happened across a group of adventurers comprised of Jimmy's previous wielder, October the monk, Poppy the Moonshiner and a sorceror whose name she can never remember. She has been traveling with them since. Mythic Ascension After recovering a bounty in the city of Corentyn, her Clan had grabbed her and her friends and tasked them with exploring the Eye of Abednego. In the rough winds, she met Mogar, Grundlenose, Gnarr, Hroldan and Myst. They happened upon what seems to have been a magical island in the Eye, and when the hurricane began to get closer to their position, they moved further inland to what they thought was safety. After traversing a volcano, she was temporarily held by a clanmate, Sylus. When she came to again, it wasn't long before Mogar, Grundlenose, Gnarr, Myst, October and herself were confronted by a large group of monsters with tentacles around their mouths and wings. They fought long and hard against these foes, and emerged victorious. Continuing on, they found their way to Nirvana, and then to Here, where they met the Old Man of Here. And thus, she ascended to the ranks of legends. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters